Steam
by extra-victory
Summary: "I can't believe this-!" She gasped. "I was so sure this was the women's side-". Jellal grinned, in spite of himself. "This is a private hot spring, owned by me, that only has a men's side." Erza shook her head. "What an incredible mistake on my part! How could this happen!" Jellal x Erza, Lemon, Adult Themes, Adult humor. Fluffy.


**Ex-V: Please enjoy!**

Jellal took a deep breath, staring up into the cloudy winter sky; appreciating the coiling steam from the hot spring that swirled up around him, as he lowered himself, slowly, down into the water.

Taking a moment, leaning back, he allowed the stress to ease off him, and sighed. Crime Sorciere was busy, and so was he…

"Oh, my!"

Jellal's head snapped up, recognizing Erza's trembling voice. And there, not ten feet away, she stood, draped in a thin towel, covering her mouth, overcome with what Jellal strongly suspected was contrived shock.

"I can't believe this-!" She gasped. "I was _so sure_ this was the women's side- "

Jellal grinned, in spite of himself. "This is a private hot spring, owned by me, that only has a men's side."

Erza shook her head. "What an incredible mistake on my part! How could this happen?!"

"I wonder." Jellal smirked, tilting his head.

Erza made a huge show of dropping her towel when she took a step towards him, and shrieked. "OH, oh no!"

Jellal grit his teeth, doing his best to look away, and failing.

"No, Don't look-!" Erza tried to suppress a smile, battling a real blush that colored her cheeks, as she made absolutely no move to cover herself. "I can't believe it, how humiliating!"

She took a few more steps towards him, testing the water with her toe.

"Erza…." Jellal could barely raise his voice above a whisper, frowning severely.

"Well, there's nothing to be done now!" She shook her head, still blushing, smiling faintly, starting to sink into the water. "If you've already seen me, there's no reason not to enjoy the bath…"

"I can think of a few reasons."

"Oh, no. Don't do that."

Erza sat, pleasantly, perched on the edge of the water, letting her legs soak. "Well, at least one of us is happy with this turn of events!" She chirped, extremely cheerful.

"Which one of us?" Jellal smirked, looking back over at her, grimly.

"You, of course." She giggled. "I'm naked, and you're looking at me."

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"You're still looking, so it can't be that bad." She teased. He grumbled, conceding the point.

"Erza, what are you doing…"

"I'm not doing anything!" She sang, sweetly, staring innocently over at him, sliding a few feet closer.

"You don't want to do this, Erza."

"Do what?" She blinked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"You tell me." He tilted his head, as she slid over further, to sit right beside him.

"Alright. I'm thinking I could wash your back. You must be exhausted…"

"Is that why you infiltrated my bath? To wash me?"

"Maybe." She hummed, looking into his eyes, longingly, hopefully.

He watched her for a moment, staring into her eyes, struggling with himself.

"Very well." He stood, suddenly, sighing, stepping out of the bath, and pulling a stool over. "I suppose I deserve this agony as well."

She pouted. "Agony? I'm not going to hurt you…"

Erza wandered up out of the water, pulling a sponge over to scrub his back.

"Oh yes, Erza. This is incredibly painful."

She was whistling, scrubbing him down. "Oh my…What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. Do nothing." He hissed, struggling against his every instinct, as she brushed against his manhood, ostensibly accidentally.

"Jellal! This…This is so _swollen_ -"

"No, no. No." He was grinding his teeth furiously. "No. It's fine."

"It IS, Jellal! It _is_ swollen!" She circled around to his front, washing his chest, and scrubbing his length, looking into his eyes, ostensibly concerned. "I need to do something, Jellal! Quickly!"

"Do nothing." He managed after a moment, desperate to contain himself as she began to concentrate her scrubbing on his manhood.

"Jellal." She whispered to him, sweetly, by his ear. "Please. It's my fault this happened."

"That's true." He grinned, after a moment, tortured by his desire for her, as her breasts bounced inches from his face. "Yes."

"Let me fix you. I can make this go away." She rubbed his member, staring into his eyes.

He didn't bat an eye. "Yes, certainly. If you stab my neck, in the jugular vein, the blood will leave my body and-"

"No, no-" She couldn't help giggling. "There's got to be another way…"

"There is no other way." Jellal managed to keep a straight face. "Quickly, don't let me suffer…"

"If…If I admit that I did this on purpose…" She began, still giggling. "Will you…?"

"You did this intentionally, Erza? I don't believe that for an instant."

She was cracking up. "Okay, okay. Fine, _listen_. I really want this. Really bad."

"You're too young. You don't know what you want."

She looked highly offended. "That's not true! I want your dick!"

He struggled to suppress a cackling laugh, and failed. "Erza…"

"I want it! I'm an adult, and I want it! I want to go all the way!"

"We aren't married. That matters, you know."

She crossed her arms, huffing. "If you're not marrying me, I'm never marrying and I'll die a virgin."

"Good." He grinned. "That's that conversation had, then."

"No!" She shrieked, pouting. "Why?! Why don't you want me?"

He paused, struggling with his answer for a moment, before grabbing her hand. "Erza. Do you remember that day on the beach?"

"Yes." She huffed, crossing her arms. "You lied about having a fiancée."

"I didn't lie, Erza. I was talking about you."

"I knew it!" She squeaked, bright red. "Why! Why then!"

"Someday, I might deserve you, Erza. But maybe not. And definitely not yet."

She stared, wide eyed, at him for a moment, before blinking. "Jellal."

"Hm?"

"Jellal…" Tears were running down her cheeks, to his horror. "Jellal….I love you…"

He felt his heart strain in his chest.

"Jellal…Please… _I love you_ …I've always loved you. It hurts so much to see you punish yourself, and I know you hate yourself, and it hurts so bad, Jellal…"

He tried, desperately, to answer, but failed.

"Jellal…" She laid her head in his lap, sobbing. "It hurts so bad, because I know…I know…"

"Erza… " He began, but found no words.

"Please…" She looked up, slowly. "Just…Please…Kiss me…"

He took a measured, deep breath, feeling her body heat, feeling her cheek on his manhood, staring down into her eyes, where he saw a depth of pain that only he deserved to bear, and he took her chin in his hand. Her breath caught.

Slowly, slowly, disbelief scrawled across his features, he lifted her face, and she raised her body, and he knelt, leaning towards her, and tears were still crossing her cheeks…

Their lips met, and for a moment, they rested there…Him on one knee, her kneeling before him.

He made the first move, unable to contain himself, and found he was forcing his tongue into her. She moaned, softly, on his lips, between passionate lip locks, and he pushed her back, pushed her down, feeling her breasts press into his chest. Somehow, he knew what he was doing, but had lost every bit of the restraint that had kept him in check.

She gasped, eyes wide, his member grinding against her, between her legs, and she pressed her hips into him, and he set her back on the ground, unable to pry himself from her lips. "Curses." He whispered, grinning, defeated, on her, and she giggled. "Did you know this would happen?"

"I planned the whole thing, Jellal-" She looked extremely proud, he noted, shaking his head, as he manipulated her breasts, grinding himself on her crotch.

"I'm not going easy on you, then-" He smirked, abandoning all hope to salvage the situation.

She grinned, staring up at him, haughty. "Don't worry about me, I can-" She began, before cutting herself off with a resounding shriek. "AAHH!"

He cackled, pressing himself deeper into her.

"AH! AHH! JELLAL-" She gasped, trembling.

 **Ex-V: I hope you enjoyed that! Let me know If you did, and if you didn't, tell me-! I appreciate your attention, and I love to hear from you.**


End file.
